Daidoji Gempachi
Daidoji Gempachi was a bushi of the Crane Clan. The Wall An entire generation of Gempachi's family were wiped out during the Clan War when the Crab led their Shadowlands armies through the Crane lands. After his training as Daidoji Heavy Regular, Vacant Throne, pp. 71-72 he was stationed for a time with the Crab in the Kaiu Wall, Landscapes, by Nancy Sauer under the command of gunso Hida Masatari. Vacant Throne, p. 72 Gunso After his return in 1168 he was appointed during the War of Silk and Steel as gunso at the command of his friend the chui Daidoji Yaichiro, who had requested him. Doji Masaru agreed fully with his recommendation. Shortly after they fought in the Dragon Heart Plain against the Dragon that had retreated from the destroyed Kosaten Shiro. The Dragon had camped to get supplies from Nanashi Mura before they marched back to Shiro Mirumoto. The Crane were soundly defeated and both friends faced the death. The timely arrival of his allies of the Lion led by Akodo Shigetoshi saved them the day. Vacant Throne, p. 44 Siege of Shiro Kitsuki The Dragon had been surrounded in Shiro Kitsuki and the Crane armies made camps near the castle. Hitomi monks became insane and made suicidal charges against the enemy. Nobody knew what was causing the madness, but the Daidoji easily killed the single combatants. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Lion Joined Gempachi was sent deep in the Dragon territory. He met Akodo Bakin and Akodo Shigetoshi, who had been taking care of a bandit problem in the southern provinces. The Lion would help bolster the Dragon border. The combined forces ambushed and defeated the enemy deep in the Dragon territory, with the aid of Bakin's second in command, Ikoma Uchito. His presence had been concealed even to the Crane prior to the fighting, to avoid leaking information. Snowfall, by Brian Yoon Toshi Ranbo Gempachi fought at the battle at Toshi Ranbo in 1169. His unit had been delayed in leaving the capital and returned at the first signs of the attack by the Unicorn. Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai ordered Gempachi and his fifty men to go to the Imperial Palace and aid in its defense. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Defense of the Palace When Gempachi and his men arrived they were only thirty-seven left, and they joined up with those of Bayushi Norachai. Gempachi and five of his best men entered the palace with Norachai and his men, and discovered the slaughter that had taken place inside. The only survivors were Kakita Matabei and Bayushi Kwanchai. While in the palace, Gempachi heard the sound of fighting outside. Finding a balcony he looked down and witnessed the deaths of his troops that had remained to guard the entrance at the hands of the Unicorn. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Chui Gempachi later obtained the rank of Chui of the Second Company of the Fourth Legion in the Daidoji Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 2 Killing Rekai In 1171 Gempachi and his friend Daidoji Yaichiro were given a mission by Daidoji Fumisato to intercept and execute Daigotsu Rekai. Gempachi was wounded in the figth but, after the intervention of a spirit bear from Chikushudo, Fumisato managed to pierce Rekai with enough arrows to kill her. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer See also * Daidoji Gempachi/Meta External Links * Daidoji Gempachi (The Truest Test) Category:Crane Clan Members